godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Minilla
Minilla (ミニラ , Minira, also known as Minya or Milla) is a monster from the Showa series of films and is the first of two young Godzillas to appear throughout the Godzilla films. He first appeared on Sogell Island in Son of Godzilla. Appearance Minilla is much more friendly with humans than any of his contemporaries, and once appeared in the dreams of a troubled boy in order to give an example of how to deal with bullying and other childhood issues. He is also very playful, enjoying such games as kicking large boulders and jumping over or riding on his father's tail. While he is usually fearful of other monsters, he occasionally shows courage when defending his human friends, although more often than not he is outmatched by other monsters. He is most notable for his ability to breathe radioactive smoke rings, though he did learn to use a true radioactive ray in Son of Godzilla. Minilla also has the ability to communicate with his father over great distances by broadcasting a brainwave pattern over radio frequencies. This ability interferes with other radio transmissions in its vicinity. In Godzilla's Revenge, Minya is depicted as having the ability to shrink down to human size, and could also talk. This was originally meant to be indicative of the fantasy element of this film, in which Minilla only appears in the dreams of a young boy. This power is depicted again in the film Godzilla: Final Wars. Minilla reappeared in a slightly altered form in Godzilla: Final Wars which, as part of the Millennium series, was not directly connected to any of his previous appearances. His role, however, was unchanged; very human-friendly, especially towards children. He also interceded on behalf of humanity to Godzilla, prompting Godzilla to end his war with the human race. His Japanese name, Minira is a combination of Mini and Gojira, Japanese name for Godzilla, thus he is referred to as a "miniature Godzilla". History Showa Series The son of the infamous Godzilla, Minya resembles a smaller, pudgy version of his father. His snout is slightly upturned and his eyes are larger and placed further forward on his head, giving him a more human-like appearance. The fins on his back are small and unformed, and he also lacks the charcoal gray coloration of his father. His coloring is a light gray. Minya was born on Sogell Island, when his egg was cracked open by a group of Kamacuras. One can assume that since Minilla was born premature, his appearance is not that of a full offspring of Godzilla, and that Godzilla had to train his radioactive technique. The giant mantises might have killed him had Godzilla not arrived to protect him. Godzilla proceeded to train his son and defended him against further attacks from the Kamacuras. Together the father and son defeated the giant spider Kumonga. There was a point in the battle where Godzilla was going to be killed by Kumonga, but Minilla saved him, gaining Godzilla's respect as his son. Godzilla and Minilla were placed in hibernation when a group of scientists completed a weather experiment, resulting in the freezing of Solgell. The monsters revived when the snow melted, and eventually relocated to Monster Island, as seen in stock footage used in Godzilla vs. Gigan. Years later, near the turn of the century, Minilla fought King Ghidorah at Mount Fuji along with his father and the other monsters of Monster Island as part of the effort to defeat the Kilaak invasion. He then returned to his home on Monsterland, where he remains to this day. Godzilla's exact relationship to Minilla has never been clarified. It is uncertain whether he was of a derelict egg of the same or a similar species or if Godzilla was somehow Minya's biological parent; (human character dialogue might suggest that Godzilla had been to Sogell Island prior to the events of Son of Godzilla). Go! Greenman An evil black Minilla reappears in the series, Greenman. The Minilla suit in this show is brand new, looks very cheaply built, and is not an actual suit from any of the Godzilla films. He also possesses black skin and extremely large hands. Millennium Series Godzilla: Final Wars Minilla had a small role in the movie Godzilla: Final Wars. He is encountered by the young boy named Kenta while he and his grandfather are hunting in the forest. Minilla joins the two in their truck, where they drive to Mt. Fuji to witness Godzilla's battle with Anguirus, Rodan, and King Caesar. Upon witnessing this battle, Minila's height springs up to 45 meters. Minilla appears again at the end of the film, where he convinces Godzilla to leave the crew of the Gotengo alone. He then departs into the ocean with Godzilla. He has the ability to breath the smoke rings, he only does it once, before he grows, and breathed full atomic breath before departing at the end. Abilities Minilla's main weapon is atomic smoke rings, though he can fire an atomic ray like his father it is much more energy consuming for him unlike his father thus he does not use it as often. Once hatched, he was able to send a signal to summon Godzilla from the ocean depths. This signal has the ability to disrupt other forms of electrical transmission such as radar and radio. In Final Wars, he was shown firing an atomic ray at the very end of the film. Filmography *Son of Godzilla *Destroy All Monsters *All Monsters Attack *Godzilla: Final Wars Video Game Appearances *Monster's Fair *Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters *Godzilla Trading Battle *Godzilla Generations *Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact *CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle Monster's Fair - Minilla.png|Minilla's sprite in Monster's Fair Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters - Minilla Sprite.png|Minilla in Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters 3S-T Battle 9.png|Minilla in CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle Gallery Minilla Is God.jpg minya.jpg Minilla.jpg Minilla Smoke Rings.jpg Godzilla and Minya.JPG Godzilla and Minya Walk By.jpg Minya Breathes Atomic Breath with his Dad.jpg Gabara vs Minya.jpg Evil Minilla.jpg|"Evil Minilla" Evil Minya.jpg|"Evil Minilla" Godzilla Final Wars - 2-9 Milla.png|Minilla is found in Mt. Fuji Godzilla Final Wars - 3-1 Milla Close-Up.png Godzilla Final Wars - 4-3 Minilla in the Passanger Seat.png Godzilla Final Wars - 4-5 Minilla.png Godzilla Final Wars - 5-8 Minilla.png Godzilla Final Wars - 5-9 Minilla.png Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_6_Godzilla_and_Milla_Go_Home.png|Minilla and his father retiring to the ocean Godzilla and Minya swimming away.jpg Toy Minilla ToyVault Plush.png|Minilla ToyVault Plush Also See *Godzooky *Godzilla Junior *Zilla Junior Poll Do you like Minilla? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Godzilla Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Baby Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Earth Defenders Category:Monsters Category:Greenman Kaiju